


How Kurt learned to love his facial hair

by VirtualCarrot (Kaoro)



Series: Greedfall tumblr ficlets [2]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, non-gendered de sardet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoro/pseuds/VirtualCarrot
Summary: When Kurt first joined the court in his younger years, he used to look particularly baby-faced.
Series: Greedfall tumblr ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629730
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	How Kurt learned to love his facial hair

**Author's Note:**

> written in reply to this post : https://virtualcarrot.tumblr.com/post/189257214422/envyfelled-virtualcarrot-replied-to-your-post and in reaction to this picture of a beardless Kurt, which hurt my brain : https://raenef.tumblr.com/post/188932255017/bonus-cursed-picture

“Who are you ?” one of the two kids asked. The other one looked at him with a form of wide-eyed awe that had little to do with admiration.

Kurt crossed his arms and shifted his weight, suddenly uneasy.

“I’m your new master of arms,” he said gruffly.

The blonde kid burst into laughter.

“You?! How _old_ are you?”

“What’s your legitimacy being in a position of responsibility?” said the other with a sharp look of appraisal.

Kurt couldn’t help it : he bristled.

“I can kick your ass six ways to Sunday and then some without breaking a sweat and there’s nothing you could do to stop me, that’s my legitimacy,” he snapped, then looked briefly horrified at having spoken out of turn to the Prince’s relatives.

The kids wrinkled their noses at him, then the blonde one said, “Come one, we can keep him, it’ll be fun,” as if Kurt wasn’t _right there in front of them_.

A few sessions later, Kurt “forgot” to shave for a few days. He thought it made him look older and more respectable. Rugged. He might even keep it that way.

"By the Light, what _is that on **your**_ **_face_**?” the kid screamed at him.

“What poor animal did you kill and glue there?” the blonde one asked with a sort of morbid curiosity.

He did kick their asses that day and that earned him more respect than any facial hair could have. But he kept the stubble. He could rub it against the kids’ cheeks when they became too annoying.

*

Years later when Constantin came into his own puberty and was unable to grow anything even resembling a beard or even a mustache, displaying instead random patches of facial hair, Kurt would spend weeks smirking at him. Not saying anything about it, just smirking and rubbing his own stubble.


End file.
